


Good pets don't touch

by IzzieThrash



Series: Original works by Izzie Thrash [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 24/7 D/s dynamic, Bondage, Boys in Skirts, Brainwashing, Edging, Forced Orgasm, Hypnosis, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Trans Male Character, but he does get turned on in public, but not during sex, cumming until you pass out, i guess, mild somnophillia, not actually public sex, not really but someone passes out during sex, penetration during masturbation, there's a dildo i guess, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieThrash/pseuds/IzzieThrash
Summary: *I'm a trans man, this does not represent the experiences or fantasies of other trans men*Josh and his Owner decided he wouldn't be allowed to cum for six weeks, but with two weeks left and a new toy entering his daily routine, he might just be pushed to disobeyWarning for use of feminine terms in relation to a trans mans genitals.
Series: Original works by Izzie Thrash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161374
Kudos: 41





	Good pets don't touch

**Author's Note:**

> Josh and his Owner have a 24/7 D/s dynamic. He's still allowed to do normal day to day stuff, but there's often some aspect of play involved in his daily rituals. 
> 
> Words used to describe trans mans genitals: pussy, cunt, dick, cock, hole. There is no mention of the Dom's genitals, but I think he's trans too.
> 
> Josh is comfortable with feminine clothing, and is mentioned to be wearing a skirt, however if that is a potentially upsetting for you I recommend skipping this one.

Josh woke up, ass plugged and cunt leaking as he had every day for the last month. 

He made the mistake of telling his owner that he had fantasised about being denied, never allowed to cum again, and Owner decided they would try it.

The two of them sat down and decided the terms, 6 weeks of training, no using Josh's cunt at all, and Josh isn't allowed to touch his cute little dick or his cunt for anything other than hygiene. Josh is to be nude except for his collar and jewelry at all times, unless leaving his and Owner's little house to run errands. Josh is to have his ass plugged and lubed at all times. And finally, if Josh did decide to try and cum, Owner would tie him down and force him to cum again and again until he passed out. This was a trial period, to see if this was something the two of them wanted to incorporate into their long term dynamic.

Owner had left for the day, leaving Josh alone to take care of himself. He crawled out of bed and stumbled to his vanity where he switched out the thick leather collar he wears around people who know what he is, for a simple necklace with a tiny silver lock charm.

After a few minutes of putting on makeup and covering himself in layers of rings and bracelets and necklaces. A pair of clamps on his nipples finish the "jewelry" portion of getting ready for his day. Owner likes it, even if Josh can barely feel them. He decides it's time to try the new piece of jewelry Owner bought him, to really push him for the final two weeks of their trial period. 

A large clear marble set in a silver ring, with two long silver chains. This was the closest thing to underwear he would be allowed to wear, until his denial period is over. He slid his legs through the loops of chain, nervous that they wouldn't fit over his thighs or ass for a minute, before he got everything fitted in place, the marble resting right on his little dick. 

A shiver goes up his back and he lets out a soft moan. After a month of no direct stimulation he can tell this is going to be hard to work with constant stimulation.

He puts on his clothes, a soft tee shirt and a mini skirt under an oversized sweater to hide the clamps tugging at his chest. As he walks around the room he can feel the marble rubbing at his ignored and denied cock, and it made him want to cry, already the new piece of jewelry was making him want to cum, to ignore Owner and jack off like a bad toy.

But no, Josh has to be a good boy and obey Owner, he also needs to grab groceries for dinner tonight and lunch for himself today and tomorrow. He can't let his needy hole distract him. 

On his walk to the little market near his home he can feel every step on his cock, causing him to be leaking a thin stream of slick along his thighs by the time he gets to the doors. He's glad he brought a shopping list, or else he's sure something important would have been forgotten.

By the time he's checking out he's throbbing, and all he can think about is getting home, trying to decide if it's worth Owner's punishment to play with his cock or cunt. He almost forgets his debit card in the machine, he's so distracted.

On his walk home his brain is foggy, the stimulation on his cock is almost enough to edge him and he knows the stream of wet on his thighs would be noticed the second someone paid attention.

When Josh gets home he's made a decision. Owner shouldn't be home for another two hours, and that's plenty of time to let him sneak just one orgasm, he can finish putting up the groceries afterwards and no one will know. Just one orgasm to let off the pressure, to let him think with something other than his cunt. To let him stop dripping for a few minutes.

Josh takes a couple minutes to prepare, taking off the clit teaser and switching his cute jeweled plug for a black puppy tail plug.

He crawls onto the bed and scrolls his phone for a couple of minutes, trying to find the perfect thing to get off to. Eventually he lands on one of his favorite hypno files, where the author describes the listener having their brain leak out of their cunt, calling them a good dumb dumb puppy. He tells himself just to listen long enough to cum, don't get too far into trance. 

He lifts his skirt to give him access to his dick, "just one orgasm" and he takes himself between his thumb and pointer finger, letting himself get lost in the fantasy of being a cum dumb puppy. Before he knows it he's cumming, bucking up against his hand, feeling his brain dripping out of his pussy. "Okay.. just.. just one more then I need to put up the groceries" he opens the drawer of his bedside table and grabs his favorite dick, perfect to fuck just one more orgasm out of him, one more to clear his mind. 

As he fucks himself through his second orgasm his mind only gets foggier, deeper into puppy space. He can't stop fucking his brains out, the file taking hold, getting dumber and hornier the wetter his cunt gets. So dumb and horny that he doesn't hear Owner coming home, he doesn't hear Owner calling out for him, first calling out for Puppy, then getting worried and calling out for Josh. When owner finds him he's fucking himself gently, slowing down for his third orgasm. 

"Puppy! What are you doing?" Josh stills for a minute, finally noticing Owner standing in the doorway of their bedroom. "Was that piece of jewelry really enough to break a month of progress? Or have you been secretly being a bad puppy the whole time?"

Josh looks at his owner with wide eyes. "Owner, I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be home so soon!" He takes his hands away from his dick trying to pretend he hadn't just been caught. "How… How was work?"

"Don't play dumb with me puppy" Owner walks towards Puppy and grabs his hand "you know what the punishment for touching yourself is, don't you Puppy?"

"Please owner, I just slipped up once, I promise I'll be good!"

"It doesn't look like it was just once Puppy, but either way I'm still going to have to punish you for listening to your slutty dick and not your Owner." Owner opens the drawer that puppy got the toy out of and finds the cuffs "Now tell me puppy, what was it that we agreed would be your punishment if you failed?"

"Please Owner, I'll be good, you don't have to do it!" Puppy's eyes begging, begging his owner, to make him cum again, to keep him from cumming again, to do something. 

Owner pulls Puppy's shirt and sweater off of him, leaving Puppy in just his skirt. "On your tummy." Puppy obeys, and moves his limbs towards the corners of the bed. "Good boy Puppy, you might make it out of this a better toy than ever." Owner moves around the bed, cuffing Puppy's arms and legs to the corners of the bed, his holes open and available for the coming torture. 

"Now Puppy, before your punishment, what do we do if we need to stop and your mouth is full?" 

"Knock three times on the headboard Owner."

"Do it for me, just to make sure you can reach" Puppy knocks three times, and Owner nods. "Good boy." Owner slips a cute bone shaped gag between Puppy's teeth, and wraps a bone patterned bandana around his eyes. "Are you okay Puppy?" Puppy nods, and Owner moves on. He grabs a wand out of the toy drawer and pushes it against Puppy's dripping cock, before holding it in place with tape on Puppy's thigh. 

"Okay Puppy, it's time to be a good boy for me." Owner turns the wand on low, wanting to go easy on his boy at first. Puppy lets out a high pitched moan, grinding his dick into the head of the toy. "Oh Puppy! How could I forget?" Owner slides Puppy's earbuds back into his ears, and hits play on the file again. The file swirls though Puppy's head, making him dumber and wetter with every word. 

The wand rips orgasm after orgasm out of Puppy, and after a few minutes Owner turns it up to medium, and then high, Puppy getting more desperate to get away from the stimulation every time he cums, until finally he can't cum any more. Brain mush from the file and hours of forced orgasms while Owner finishes putting away the groceries Puppy promised himself he would, and cooking the dinner puppy normally would have made for the two of them. 

After a few hours, dinner ready and cleaned up Owner takes mercy on Puppy, turning off the toy buzzing away at Puppy's overstimulated dick and lets him out of the bondage, Puppy doesn't respond, except a small, quiet "thank you" and Owner knows he's okay. 

Owner wipes Josh with a warm wet cloth and gets a glass of water from the kitchen to put on the bedside table for when Josh finally wakes back up. 

When Josh comes to again Owner is cuddling him, watching something on Netflix. They'll try long term denial again someday, but for now, Josh just wants to enjoy being a good puppy for Owner.


End file.
